gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhinestone Eyes
Rhinestone Eyes is the fourth track on the Gorillaz' 2010 album, Plastic Beach ''and was intended to be the final single. '' Content Band member Murdoc Niccals stated the following about "Rhinestone Eyes" in a track-by-track commentary: "This one was recorded in my little submarine. I nicked a bit of my own ‘Electric Shock’ track, and stuck it in here, with a little delay over the top. Came out quite well, don’t you think?" Music Video On October 4, 2010, the animated storyboard for the Rhinestone Eyes music video was posted of the official Gorillaz YouTube channel. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYDmaexVHic YouTube: Gorillaz, Rhinestone Eyes storyboard film] The music video was originally announced as still being in development, however, due to reasons unknown, it was never released in its complete final form. The video was probably never completed in favor of preparations for the 2010, Escape to Plastic Beach World Tour which originally was scheduled to begin in October before having the launch date pushed forward to December. [http://gorillaz.com/tour-dates Gorillaz.com Escape to Plastic Beach World Tour] The music video was set to take place almost immediately after the events of the On Melancholy Hill music video. The music video explained how Noodle and Russel arrived at Plastic Beach. The video also shows a brief flashback in which it is revealed that the Boogieman is a rejected fifth member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He approached by a man who looks like Murdoc and made a deal with him. Back on the island, the collaborators, led by Cyborg Noodle prepare to battle the Boogie as he summons up the members of the Gorillaz Live Band onto his ship. The Boogie retailiates with a full attack with pirate jets. With the island under attack, 2-D remained hidden in his room under the island. Suddebly, the whale that had been tormenting him for years on the island, attempted to bite off a chunk of the landfill and eat 2-D. Luckilly, 2-D is saved when a giant Russel appears, grabs the whale by the tail and throws it at on of the pirate jets and smashing it to pieces. Cyborg Noodle and the collaborators look up at Russel as he looks down on them The video ended with the real Noodle climbing out of Russel's mouth and lifting up her mask to reveal her bruised face as she meets Cyborg Noodle for the first time; face-to-face. Lyrics I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower That you made with plastic power Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away Where the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep Drive on engines 'til they weep With future pixels in factories far away So call the mainland from the beach All parties now washed up in bleach The waves are rising for this time of year And nobody knows what to do with the heat Under sunshine pylons we'll meet While rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky Can't see you now, my heart is frozen All the verses and the corrosion Have been obstinate in my soul I prayed on the immovable Yet clinging to the atoms of rock Seasons the adjustments, signs of change I can't see now she said taxi Now red light is all I can take This dawn brings strange loyalties, and skies I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower That you made with plastic power Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away Here we go again That's electric That's electric Helicopters fly over the beach Same time everyday, same routine Clear target in summer when skies are blue It's part of the noise when winter comes It reverberates in my lungs Nature's corrupted in factories far away Here we go again That's electric Your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky That's electric With future pixels in factories far away Here we go again That's electric Your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky That's electric With future pixels in factories far away Here we go again Sources Category:Plastic Beach Category:Singles